


When You're A Schnee

by Sperare_Fidem



Category: RWBY
Genre: Being rich is overpowered, Comedy, Confident Ruby, Drama, Dust is overpowered, F/M, Gen, Humor, Unprepared Weiss, Weiss can't fight, Weiss trying to survive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sperare_Fidem/pseuds/Sperare_Fidem
Summary: Weiss was trained by the best of private tutors in all of Remnant. It's a shame, then, that they feared her father too much to adequately teach her, instead opting to pamper her and inflate her ego.Now, stuck at Beacon, Weiss is forced adapt due to the fact that she hasn't had any REAL huntress training. Along with the pressure of her family's expectations, Weiss realizes that she's in for an interesting Beacon experience.At least she has a team to help her?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy**

\---

Weiss Schnee was, as her last name implied, a Schnee, and when you’re a Schnee, you were _always_ prepared for anything.

As she made her way out of the bullhead and into the ground of Beacon Academy, one of four most illustrious schools to teach and produce Hunters, she knew without a doubt that she would be one of the- if not _the_ best- students the school has ever seen.

It’s part of her genes, really. It isn’t that the other students are _bad_. She was just of a higher status. She had wealth, beauty, and private tutors training her from the day she was born.

Yes, she was quite sure that Beacon would be of little challenge to her.

While plans rarely survive contact with the enemy, she believes that her plan would be an exception. She was, after all, a Schnee. The heiress, in fact.

She would find herself as the leader of a most talented team, containing the most skillful and dedicated students in the school. Following this, she would rise through the ranks and become a most prominent hunter.

Then, she supposed, she could return to Atlas and claim her birthright as the head of the SDC.

Once she arrived in the main square, however, she understood immediately that she might have somewhat of a rocky start.

After all, random red dolts knocking you over and sullying your image would rarely be considered ‘good’. Neither could whatever the short red girl was gonna say be.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I was looking for my sister- she left me!- so I was glancing to the side and everything and so I forgot to look _straight_ so I ran directly into you. Are you alright?”

She supposed that was polite enough. It was definitely rushed out and lacked any of the decorum that a high-class lady such as herself would have, but not everyone could be born such as her.

She deemed her worthy of a polite response.

“Well you should watch where you’re going. Do you see these cases? These are filled with dust, doing something so dangerous because you were running around childishly is hardly something befitting of a hunter, which I… assume is what you’re here for.”

That seemed like a polite enough response.

The girl didn’t seem to register the words for a second, looking mildly horrified and absolutely disappointed (in herself, she assumed). When she started stammering though, Weiss had found that she had enough with the conversation.

“Ah, I mean, well- It really was an accident, you see-”

“Yes and I really don’t care. Be careful next time, and stop your pathetic stammering. I’ll be heading to the auditorium now. Goodbye.”

And so Weiss left, slightly miffed at how her Beacon adventure started. Not that she showed it visibly, of course, to do as such would be unbecoming of someone such as her.

\---

After a unimpressive and standard speech by a strange headmaster, Weiss decided that she should get to the locker room first in order to avoid the rush of the crowd behind her. It was simple to do, as she made sure to grab a map from her mentors before coming to Beacon.

And so she stomped her way to the storage room, more than just a little miffed. However, this wasn’t due to the random run-in she had earlier today.

No, it was something far worse.

It seemed as though she had to complete an _initiation_ in order to gain admittance into the school. She would’ve assumed that the word of many highly trained and prominent hunters (who were paid adequately by her family, of course) would have been enough to have secured a place in the school for her.

It seems as though she would have to muck through some gruelling process tomorrow, instead. Not that she would have a problem, though. No, she _was_ trained by the best teachers money could afford and so she would, of course, place herself at the top of whatever challenges there were.

She was a Schnee, so it would only be natural.

So, after yelling at a loud pair of hooligans (one of which seemed vaguely familiar) and a good night's rest, Weiss started to prepare herself for bed, planning tomorrow’s day.

She had heard that Pyrrha Nikos was attending Beacon and made herself a vow to determine the girl’s worth of a teammate. If they could share a team together, she is sure that they would be unbeatable.

With a task set in mind, she started to do the usual bedtime routine of maintaining her hair, applying skin care lotions, etc. However, as she made her way to the bathrooms (taking a more out-of-the-way, scenic route), she had to put her thoughts on hold. Instead,she held herself closely to a corner of the hallway and stayed eerily silent.

For, on the other side, there stood two senior students, talking.

It’s not everyday that you stumble on two older students talking about initiation. With this information, she could absolutely score first in the exam! And, well...

As a Schnee, it is imperative that she uses all resources available to her.

“I heard initiation is tomorrow, are they still doing the usual exam? I thought they would have changed it by now.” a soft, female, voice said. A far more bold voice answered almost immediately.

“Yeah, of course they are. It’s hilarious to see the firsties flail around as they get launched. There’s always one who doesn’t have a good enough landing strategy and bails out!”

“Still though… Launching someone off of a cliff without any warning seems a bit… violent”

Weiss’s eyes widened. Surely such a high-class academy wouldn’t _actually_ launch students off of a cliff, right?

No, of course not!

Weiss silently went back the way she came from and hurriedly finished her nightly routine. The whole conversation stayed on her mind like a tick, opting her to do something or tell somebody.

Which she, of course, wouldn’t do. She would hate to be caught cheating. Not that Schnee’s need to cheat, of course.

Finally, as she knelt down to enter her sleeping bag, she decided to do something about it.

Quickly grabbing her scroll and going onto her personal shopping app, Weiss quickly made an urgent shipping order containing a parachute and wind-mask.

...and after a second, decided to add some bug spray to the list.

It paid to be wealthy, and Schnees always made use of their resources.

\---

After a night of fitful sleeping, Weiss woke up at exactly 6:00 a.m and ran to the entrance of Beacon after completing her beauty/morning routine. Right at 7:00, a Bullhead descended onto the landing platforms, a Schnee logo branded on it’s side.

As a tall man exited the bullhead, small package in hand, Weiss was already at the foot of the plane.

“Is that the parachute and bug spray?” she demanded, tapping her foot impatiently.

“Why, yes Ms. Schnee, it is. Would you like me to deliver it to your room?”

“No, it will be quite all right. Give it here, I need to prepare for initiation.”

Throwing some spare lien at the man as a tip, Weiss quickly grabbed the package and made her way to the locker rooms. Due to her skipping breakfast, Weiss was the only one in the locker room.

As she entered her combat gear and securely attached her parachute and bug spray to her side, another girl had entered the locker room. Shortly after her, a whole crowd had entered and the room was bustling with energy and unkempt excitement.

Quickly remembering the goal she had set last night, Weiss began searching the faces for red hair and extravagant armor. The target wasn’t too hard to spot, and so Weiss made her way over to one unsuspecting Pyrrha Nikos.

“Pyrrha Nikos, I assume?” Weiss started, catching the startled green eyes of her target. At Pyrrha’s hesitant nod, she continued. “I am Weiss Schnee, I am sure you have heard of me. As you certainly know, teams of four are put together, which I assume are based on the skill we show in the following exam, and I would like to get to know each other now, as we are most surely going to be on a team with one another.”

“O-Oh, really? How so?’

“Well, isn’t it obvious. We are both at the top of our class due to private tutoring, and well, you’re Pyrrha Nikos, winner 4 times of the Mistral youth hunter/huntress tournaments. Since we are both so clearly above the rest, it would be only natural to put us on a team together!”

“Oh, yes, I’m sure…”

Suddenly, a light, masculine voice cut in, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Or, I suppose you could join Team Jaune. What do you say, Snow Angel?”

Weiss cringed visibly, the nickname irritating her greatly.

“No, I don’t think so. And you’re supposed to be?”

“Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, and it rolls off the tongue. I’m sure you’ll come to love it.” he answered back, an awkward smile on his face which she assumed was his attempt to look cool.

“I’m not too sure about that...” responded Weiss. “No, not at all. Now, if you’ll excuse us, I was just in the middle of a conversation with Pyrrha here.”

“Oh?” Jaune said, glancing at her future partner. “I seemed to have been too distracted by your beauty, Snow Angel. And, who might this be?”

Her eye twitched. First he insulted her with that insufferable nickname, then he dared to actually pretend to not know someone as famous and prominent as Pyrrha Nikos.

Before Pyrrha could respond, Weiss opened her mouth.

“Really, you don’t know her? Pyrrha Nikos?” she practically yelled, gaining the attention of a select few around her.

“Uh, no? We just met.” he responded dumbly.

“The four time winner of the Mistral hunter championship?”

“Doesn’t ring any bells, sorry.”

“One of the most talented, if not _the_ most talented, huntresses our age?”

“Wow, that's impressive”

“...She’s on the front of the Pumpkin Pete’s cereal box?”

Jaune gasped, recognition clear in his eyes.

“THAT’S YOU!?” he yelled, now causing several pairs of eyes to gaze at them.

“Yes, how could you be so-” Weiss started. Pyrrha, however, cut her off before she could finish.

“Yup! That’s me. Is there any room left on team Jaune?”

Weiss’s eye twitched again. She supposed Pyrrha was only humoring him so he would go away quicker. Either way, Weiss was done with the conversation.

**“All initiates should make their way to the cliff area within 30 minutes. I repeat, all initiates should make their way to the cliff area within 30 minutes.”**

  
The call to the cliffs made her stomach lurch with worry, and she was glad to not have eaten breakfast. Fortunately, though, it had also given her a convenient excuse to leave. She took the opportunity gratefully.

“I will see you at the cliffs Pyrrha. I’m sure we will make a great team. Unfortunately, I wish to be first to the cliffs so I must go. I will see you soon.”

Weiss left quickly, pretending that she didn’t notice all the eyes on the black pack strapped to her waist and shoulders.

\---

Everyone looked excited for the initiation, noticed Weiss. Most were pumping up and down. Some definitely looked more nervous than others, but they all had what Weiss noticeably didn’t.

Confidence.

Weiss was fine with jumping off the cliff. She had a parachute for that, so why worry? But when she heard that they were to scavenge through a Grimm-infested forest in a hunt for random ‘relics’, well…

She could no longer say she was too confident.

Never once had she seen a Grimm, much less faced against one. Her tutors merely went through the basics of what to do if you see one. They complimented her quick thinking and assured her that she would do great if she ever saw one.

But she didn’t actually think she _would_ see one. Neither did they, apparently.

Watching as the other hopeful students were launched straight first into danger, Weiss couldn’t help but feel as though she had been cheated.

She had the best tutors who were paid 150% above the regional average and yet.. Everyone seemed so much… better. They were more confident, seemed to have experience with Grimm (which she herself lacked), and didn’t need a parachute.

Not that there's anything wrong with a parachute. That’s like saying there is something wrong with being prepared.

Which there isn’t.

When she was finally launched, she screamed in surprise. She hadn’t expected it to be so sudden. She was hoping for a warning or something at least.

“Is that a parachute on her back?” Glynda Goodwitch, combat instructor at Beacon Academy, mused.

“It seems so. It’s not like it’s against the rules, though. It can’t hurt to be prepared.” calmly replied the headmaster.

Unbeknown to either of them, Weiss didn’t actually know how to use a parachute, leading to lots of panic.

Lots of it.

“Help!!! For god’s sake! Help, Someone! How do you-!”

As Weiss hurdled towards the ground, she had hoped that her aura would save her. Her instructors implied that she had the biggest aura seen in awhile.

But, well, she was beginning to doubt them a bit.

Miraculously, Weiss managed to pull the right strap. The parachute extended and she felt the rough force of her ascent being slowed. She sighed in relief as she slowly landed her way into a clearing.

As she reached the ground and shoved the parachute off of her with far more effort than necessary, Weiss found herself staring into the most beautiful silver eyes she had ever seen.

It seems she was in luck. Someone would be able to help her through this.

“Uhhh, are you alright?” asked the girl who Weiss, upon further inspection, noticed was the girl who had crashed into her yesterday.

“Hmmph, of course I am.” Upon the girls questioning gaze at the site of her rough landing and the roughly treated parachute next to her, she elaborated in a way entirely becoming of a Schnee.

“That parachute was of sub-par quality and deserves to be scattered to the wind. A Schnee such as myself deserves better. To think it forced me to land in such a rough way- which is very rare, I assure you- is shameful. Next time I’ll simply make sure that I have a better tool.”

“Don’t you have a landing strategy? Parachutes aren’t exactly common…” the girl asked.

“Well, yes, I suppose so. But a Schnee, such as myself, is always prepared so… I happen to always keep a parachute on me in case of such an emergency.”

Weiss mentally noted to herself to buy more parachute to keep her story straight.

“Oh! Well, I suppose that makes sense. Look, well, I guess we’ve come off to a bad start. I’m Ruby Rose, partner! Let’s kill some Grimm together!”

Weiss cringed noticeably when she mentioned they were partners. ‘Ruby’s entire… self was very unbecoming and lacked proper etiquette.

At the mention of Grimm however…

“Well, I suppose I could lower myself to work with someone such as yourself. Be thankful I didn’t just walk away.”

“Well, we’ll be in the same room for the next four years, so we might as well just get used to each other now! Haha…” the girl said, looking kind of put out.

“Rooming together? How come?” she asked.

“Didn’t you hear? Headmaster Ozpin said that whoever you first make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years…”

Weiss paled dramatically before accepting her fate. She was too busy fighting off fear to listen to the young headmaster. She just prayed to god that her partner could kill Grimm, she could handle everything else.

“Ah well, you better get used to taking orders from me then. If you can do that, I’m sure everything will work out. Now, let’s head out. You take the lead so I can be on guard behind you. I’m more of a ranged huntress anyway…”

“Oh, sure! Good idea! Let’s head this way! I think I saw some random old building this way!” Ruby said, gesturing to some random direction. “I bet the relics are there!”

“Of course they are. I came to that conclusion ages ago.” Weiss lied directly through her teeth. “It’s only obvious. Let’s get moving though, I’d hate to be in this god-forsaken forest any longer than usual.”

“Oh, hehe, right…”

And so they started marching on.

\---

Weiss’s first experience with Grimm was enlightening, to say the least. With a sudden hand from Ruby signalling her to stop, Weiss fell still.

Suddenly, a large wolf burst out of the clearing, causing Weiss to shriek and fear. It pounced on Ruby, but was efficiently blocked and cleaved with an enormous scythe.

Weiss wondered where the scythe even came from.

“Watch out, Beowolves come in packs!” Ruby yelled.

“Of course, I knew that you dolt!” Weiss shouted back, pale, sweaty, and lying cleanly to save face.

Three more jumped out and circled the two. Ruby took the time to analyze the situation.

“The rest of the pack must’ve been killed by some others. 3 isn’t large enough for a pack and they usually fight together.”

“Why, yes, of course.” Weiss, replied, scared out of her wits.

Suddenly, two of the wolves pounced on Ruby, forcing Ruby’s attention on those two, leaving Weiss to deal with the last one. She shakily raised her expensive, showy rapier at it and prayed to god Ruby would kill those fast enough.

The wolf lunged at her and Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs, falling back and pressing the dust activation button on her rapier.

Torrents of fire spewed out as a third of her entire dust supply roasted the wolf alive. It barely even made it halfway

Suddenly, Ruby was beside her, talking quickly.

“Are you alright? I heard you scream!” she asked, looking for injuries.

Weiss stared at Ruby, pale in the face, for a few seconds.

“What's wrong?” Ruby repeated?

Weiss coughed gently, as if clearing her throat.

“Does it LOOK like anything’s wrong? I yelled cause I noticed I forgot some of my gravity dust, not as though I need it, at the house and I’ll have to waste my time getting some more for convenience. How dare you insult me by saying such things?”

“B-But why are you on the ground then?” she flailed about, wondering how the conversation escalated so drastically.

“Because I was waiting for you to finish killing those two! Geez, almost makes me wonder why you’re so slow in killing such easy Grimm such as these!” she responded, ignoring the fact that her heart rate was still erratic.

“Ehehe, sorry about that, I suppose being two years younger would cause me to be a bit slow…”

Weiss’s brain slowed to a halt.

“You’re two years younger?!?” Weiss demanded, fearing for her life now. Of course she was saddled with the least experienced student when she needed the most experienced one. “Why are you even here?!”

“Oh, well there was this criminal and-” Ruby started to explain.

“Nope! Not now! Later! Just get me through this damn forest! You’re here and that’s what matters!” she yelled. Ruby, with tears of… hope(?) in her eyes, seemed to want to talk more about it, but decided to wait until later.

“Y-Yeah, alright. Let’s go.”

\---

Eventually they found the temple. While they had encountered a few more beowolves, Ruby had been able to deal with most of them. The few times that Weiss had to fight usually led to a lot of fire dust being activated.

It paid to be the son of the owner of the Schnee Dust Company.

She decided to switch to lightning dust to conserve her fire dust, however. Fire was precious. And dangerous.

And could save her life if needed.

“Woahhhh! The relics are chess pieces. Which one should we choose?” asked Ruby, staring excitedly at the so-called ‘relics’.

Weiss answered honestly.

“Look, it honestly doesn’t matter. I just want to get out of here. Choose any you want.” said Weiss tiredly.

Ruby looked happy with being able to choose and, after deciding on the ‘ponies’, asked if they should stay to see if any other teams came.

“We’re the first ones, I think.” mentioned Ruby, “None of the other relics are taken. Wanna wait for the others?”

Weiss, exhausted and hungry, refused immediately.

“Of course not, we need to get back as soon as possible! I refuse to stay here any longer!”

“Oh, but… why?” asked Ruby, genuinely curious.

Weiss struggled to think of an appropriate answer which would maintain the respect that the younger huntress had for her.

“A Schnee is always at the top. If we came back from this… adventure first, then it proves to the other students that we are ahead of them. You, especially, should take this opportunity to prove to everyone that you’re at the same level as them despite your age.”

Ruby smiled back at her, clearly amazed with her reasoning.

“Thanks Weiss! You’re right. You’re a great partner, looking out for me and making sure that I don’t get looked down on!”

Weiss looked shocked at the response.

“It is only befitting of a Schnee.” she replied slowly, “We look after everyone whom we work with.”

Weiss could see the respect in Ruby’s eyes and couldn’t help but feel guilty for it. Not for long of course, as she was a Schnee and Schnee’s deserve respect.

No matter what lies were given to earn it.

Suddenly, an explosion sounded in the distance, causing both of them to turn. A huge, black bird was flying towards them along with a giant scorpion. In front were 6 different people.

“Quick, let’s help them!” yelled Ruby. 

Weiss stopped her immediately.

“No! I won’t have you be looked down upon while I’m here. This is your chance to show everyone you’re strong. We have to finish first! They’ll be fine, they’ve trained for this their whole lives, just as we had!” lied Weiss. She could feel guilty, but she really didn’t. She rather liked living, you see.

Ruby looked conflicted, but eventually just sighed and nodded, letting Weiss take her hand and pull her towards the way they came.

In the end, they were the first out, and the respect of the entire student body increased due to this. Ruby and Weiss were being labelled as the best and most efficient by all the other students. Not the teachers, of course, who had access to the cameras. But to Weiss, they didn’t matter as much.

It may not have been her intent, but she was glad with the result regardless. Ruby looked pleased with all the praise she was given by the other students.

All’s well that ends well, Weiss thought.

\---

Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long came together, in the end, to form team RWBY. 

Ruby was made the leader, and Weiss made sure to put on an affronted disguise, spewing words about how she should be the leader as she had trained her whole life for it, but in reality…

Thank. God.

Weiss couldn’t deal with being a team leader. She had to focus on surviving. The headmaster talked about how they would be fighting Grimm regularly as a team.

Speaking of her new team, she had yet to meet the last two members. She was sure they would get along. They had to if they were going to be rooming with each other for the next four years. She would make sure to converse with them soon.

Just… not tonight. Weiss was too exhausted to do anything but take a bath and sleep.

While Ruby and Yang loudly discussed the exam, Weiss quickly left the auditorium in which the team announcements were made, made her way to their new room, took a quick shower, ordered some more parachutes (too keep her story straight), and went to bed.

And, yes.

She did skip her nightly beauty routine.

\---

**Hey everyone, this is my first time writing in awhile. I’m trying to get into the writing business and this story is my practice. That being said, this story is mostly for me to practice writing and will be updated semi-frequently due to that. Please review or rate** **_anything_ ** **, as I am new to this. Please don’t comment pure hate though, it doesn’t help.**  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**When You’re A Schnee**

**Chapter 2**

xOxOx

In an attempt to keep some form of normalcy in her life, Weiss followed a specific set of rules which all Schnees must follow.

They were as such.

When you’re a Schnee, you must be  _ timely _ .

Weiss made sure she was timely that morning, waking up at 6:00 o'clock sharp, resisting the urge to stay in her very, very comfortable bed.

When you’re a Schnee, you must be  _ elegant _ .

This was Weiss’s specialty. Each morning and night, Weiss made sure to complete a detailed and complex beauty routine to maintain her looks. Along with this, she made sure to keep her posture straight. It was only befitting of a Schnee.

When you’re a Schnee, you must have  _ confidence _ .

“What you must realize, Weiss, is that no one is better than you. You are a Schnee. You hold all the wealth, beauty, and power in Atlas and must act accordingly.”

That’s what her father had told her. Currently, though, she couldn’t help but feel as if her confidence was…. Fading. Just a bit, though. She  _ was _ still the wealthiest.

Placing a 100% fake smile which would display her as confident, Weiss went through the last phase of the Schnee rules.

When you’re a Schnee, you must be prepared… for  _ anything. _

Weiss had attached those two words to the end of that phase. After all, if this blasted academy was willing to launch students off of cliffs straight into danger, then, well…

She wasn’t sure what else they would do, and she really didn’t want to push her luck.

Quietly leaving the room to not wake the others (she didn’t want any enemies this early in the year, not when she needed them to protect her), Weiss quickly made her way to the bullhead docking area.

Weiss quickly made her way to the only bullhead with the Schnee company logo on it. She was hoping to put away her new accessories before breakfast time.

Standing at the foot of the bullhead, Weiss signaled for the pilot to come out. The pilot, in turn, did so, bringing with him a large, white box. You could tell he was treating it with care.

“Miss Schnee,” he stated in greeting. “Just to confirm, you have ordered 5 high-grade, white, small-sized parachutes with the Schnee logo branded on them, along with 20 containers each of finely grounded fire and lightning dust?”

“Yes, that seems right. Did you bring a cart to help carry it to my room?”

“Of course, Miss Schnee. Do you need any assistance in bringing it to your quarters?” he asked.

“No, that shall be alright,” she responded, handing him a generous amount of lien. The pilot deserved it for coming with such urgency and at such an early time.

“Until next time, Miss Schnee.” the pilot said, getting back into the bullhead to head home.

Weiss nodded in response.

Wheeling the cart all the way to her room, Weiss found that her teammates were all still asleep. She would have judged them for sure, had she not also ran through such a tiring task as they all had the previous day.

Unbeknownst to her, they simply liked sleep.

Unpacking the box and leaving the cart by the door, Weiss decided to keep all of her stuff underneath the bed. It wouldn’t do to leave dust lying around the place.

After doing so, Weiss carefully picked up one of the parachutes and weighed her options. She didn’t want the added weight or bulk of a parachute on her, but…

Well, a Schnee is always prepared.

Securely attaching the parachute to her back, Weiss was glad that she had the foresight to pick the slick pair, causing it to look a bit bulky, but otherwise still elegant and on-scheme. She really did outdo herself sometimes.

When the clock hit 7:30, Weiss noticed that she was no longer the only one awake. The black-haired girl whom she had yet to meet- Blake, if she remembered correctly- was standing, staring at her questionably.

It only took Weiss a second to realize that Blake was wondering about the parachute. Trying to save face, Weiss responded quickly.

“Hmmph, a Schnee is always prepared.” Weiss said haughtily, “Now I’m afraid that we haven't introduced each other yet. I am Weiss Schnee, as I’m sure you know. And you are..?”

The girl sneered at her and looked at her with a clear dislike. Weiss was confused, as she was sure that she hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Blake Belladonna. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must go shower.”

Blake quickly left, leaving a very confused Weiss in her wake. Weiss was a bit put-off by the indifference and rudeness the girl had shown, but she supposed not everyone could be of the same standing as her.

As long as Blake could protect her from Grimm, she was sure everything would work out fine between the two of them

Eventually, after spending about 5 minutes on her scroll to memorize their schedule and room numbers, Weiss decided to wake up the team so they could get breakfast before their first class.

Walking over to Ruby’s bed and shaking her, Weiss found Ruby surprisingly easy to wake.

“Wake up! Classes start soon!”

“WAH!” Ruby yelled back, falling off of the bed, “Yan- Weiss!? What’re you doing?”

“Ruby, it’s 7:40, you got to get ready. Our first class is in an hour! Can you wake up your sister?” I’m going to head down and get us a seat at the breakfast table.

Ruby smiled mischievously. 

“Oh, I’ll wake her up alright…”

After a splash of water and a series of tickles later, the entire team RWBY stood at the door, ready to head to breakfast.

Weiss wished she could just up and quit Beacon already, exhausted by the antics of her teammates, but, well…

A Schnee must never,  _ ever _ , quit.

xOxOx

  
  


There was no shame in quitting, thought Weiss Schnee. As her new teammate, Yang Xiao Long, talked about how excited she was to start combat training.

“But surely we won’t be fighting others on the first day?” she asked confidently, hiding her worry behind a facade of calm indifference. “Are there no forms to sign?”

Weiss knew she said something wrong immediately, as three confused gazes laid eyes on her.

“You do realize that we already signed those forms and they clearly stated that we would be fighting each day, right?” asked Blake, looking mildly amused. The look of superiority on her face annoyed Weiss quite a bit.

Weiss deemed it important enough to wipe off.

“You’ll find that, when you’re as wealthy as I am, forms aren’t something to worry about. The SDC has access to the best lawyers, if something annoys me then I’ll simply get rid of it. An encounter like this is of no worry, however. Merely a surprise.”

Blake raised an eyebrow at her look of superiority, ignoring the fact that everything she said was mostly tall-tales to save face.

“Uh-huh.” was all she said in reply.

“Hey, uh, Weiss? Aren’t you going to eat more than that?” Ruby asked, noticing how little food was on her plate. “We’ll be moving around a lot starting now…”

Yang decided to tune in, speaking loudly and confidently.

“Hah! You’re gonna need more than that if you’re gonna be facing any of us in combat class!”

Weiss paused, considering the words.

“Of course I will. I had eaten before the rest of you had woken up. You’ll find that I’m not so lousy as to ignore my health.” Weiss said.

In all honesty, Weiss felt quite proud of her response. While she didn’t, in fact, eat before they had woken up, this allowed her to save face. If it turned out that she  _ did _ need to eat a small bit more, she’d be able to without constraint. If she didn’t have to eat as much, she could continue her diet. Had she said that she was dieting, she would lose respect in their eyes.

All in all, it was a very successful answer to the question.

Not that it is unusual for her to have such a response, of course. Weiss was a Schnee and, as such, always knew what to say.

She wasn’t so confident she would know what to  _ do _ in the coming few hours, however.

xOxOx

When you’re a Schnee, you must remain diligent.

“Never lose focus, Weiss.” her father would say. “Once you lose focus, you stray from the path to success.”

As such, Weiss kept her face carefully neutral, ignoring the urge to sleep as the teacher’s inane ramblings went on.

The man just kept talking. He definitely was passionate about the subject, it was just that…

Everyone else wasn’t.

Still, Weiss kept diligent and carefully took notes. She ignored the sight of Ruby doodling next to her, instead deciding to organize her notes for easy studying.

Really, she thought, Ruby Rose was lucky that Weiss needed her to survive against the Grimm. Had she not been so vital, she would have received more than one lecture about proper etiquette.

Alas, enemies would do her no good.

Weiss praised herself for her intelligent thinking and self-control.

These classes weren’t horrible. They had the basics, such as math, language, etc. Basic memorization and more than easy enough for Weiss to ace. She  _ was _ diligent, despite her lack of training. A shame that her instructors didn’t see that and train her adequately enough.

She should have them fired, really. However, knowing her father, she would be pulled out of Beacon the moment he was alerted of their incompetence. Weiss couldn’t have  _ that _ shame hanging around her.

It simply wouldn’t do.

So Weiss held her head tall and pretended like she deserved to be in that school as much as everyone else, despite her lack of training.

Her new teacher’s praised her for her dedication. If only they knew that she was simply compensating for her lack of skill. Not that she would tell them that. No, that wouldn’t do.

Instead, she said that all Schnee’s worked as hard as she did and that it was obvious for her to do so as well.

xOxOx

When you’re a Schnee, you know when to run and when to fight. It’s a matter of intelligence, really, and as a Schnee, she had that in strides.

It was times like this where she considered running.

Staring into the arena in front of her, Weiss wondered if the shame of going home was really worth the risk of her health.

As their combat instructor, Glynda Goodwitch, explained the rules about the arena, Weiss couldn’t help but tune out. She had to plan. To strategize. There was no way in hell that she would go into danger without at least ensuring her survival.

Something about using your mind not your physical strength to win or something. Weiss couldn’t be bothered to really care about some no-name quote when she was expected to fight people with years of training and she had none.

Ms. Goodwitch instructed them to change into their combat clothes and retrieve their weapons. It took Ruby pulling at her arm for her to raise from her seat and change.

Lord save her soul, she thought, staring at all the combat uniforms around her. Some wore armor, others kept themselves light and compact. They all picked their uniforms for their efficiency.

_ And they still looked good, _

Weiss looked down at her frilly dress which she picked because she thought it was pretty, not because she gave any thought to efficiency. She severely regretted ever looking at this piece of fabric and would buy a new uniform the moment the week was over.

Ruby looking at her uniform and smiling widely, spewing some nonsense about combat dresses made her feel worse. To be on the same level as a  _ 15-year-old _ . Despicable.

Honestly, she felt like a fool amongst intellectuals, and that simply would not do, as she was a Schnee. Hmph, she should be the intellectual among fools, if anything.

Humiliating, that’s what this was.

As Weiss left the locker room she thought about how she would humiliate herself even more during this match.

Really, how barbaric of the school to have people fight each other as if it were some wrestling ring. Every day no less.

Anxiously playing with her hair, Weiss listened closely as Ms. Goodwitch read out the matches that would be happening. They were to analyze the fights and not make the mistakes others did.

First up was her partner, Ruby, versus one Cardin Winchester. A hulking man with heavy armor that did nothing to make himself look fashionable. At least Weiss was better than him at that.

As the two entered the arena, Weiss paid rapt attention. She needed to analyze better than anyone else. She would lose, that was obvious. She would like to be skilled enough to be even uncertain about the match, but she was too far off. She saw Ruby in the forest, and the others had two years more experience.

_ But _ , she could at least make sure that she didn’t make the same mistake twice. Hell, maybe by the end of the year she could win one or two matches.

Looking at the two hunters in the arena class, Weiss wasn’t too sure. Ruby expertly darted around Cardin, dodging explosions of debris.

It was clear that both of them were skilled and Weiss could barely keep up. Maybe she could glimpse a spark or two as the weapons clashed, but little else.

In the end, Ruby had won. Cardin was strong, that was for sure, with each swing of his mighty mace causing massive damage, but Ruby was able to dodge too effectively, slowly whittling down Cardin's aura until it reached below 15%.

As Glynda lectured them about what they did wrong, Weiss wrote down the words frantically. It would take a few classes to fix the mistakes, right? Maybe she could use their faults against them next time.

Weiss was even more incensed by the idea as she saw Cardin ignoring the teacher completely and staring hatefully at the younger girl. She supposed that he was a bit humiliated, as would be expected, but she doubted he would do anything about it.

Ruby, on the other hand, paid attention closely to the words on Ms. Goodwitch while fiddling with her weapon. Weiss doubted that she would make the same mistakes again.

As Ruby and Cardin each headed towards their respective locker rooms, the next two combatants were called.

One Weiss Schnee versus the annoying Jaune Arc.

How humiliating, she thought. She was about to lose to the most annoying person she had met so far. Perhaps this was karma for her earlier arrogance? She supposed so, as there could be no other reason.

As they both entered the arena, Weiss couldn’t help but notice the fact that Jaune looked worried. Weiss found this even more annoying, glaring at Jaune and causing him to flinch.

To think he would dare go so far as to overestimate her.

Despicable.

As Ms. Goodwitch went over the rules  _ again _ , Weiss prepared for her battle. She had the basics down (or so she thought, she wasn’t even sure), so she should be able to survive a short bit.

“Begin.” Ms. Goodwitch said curtly, watching the match intently.

Jaune began with a yell, running straight at her with his sword raised overhead. Weiss’s eyes widened in shock.

This is what her instructors did!

Weiss entered a graceful form and nimbly dodged to the side, watching as Jaune ran past her and stumbled.

Maybe she could do this, after all.

She stabbed her rapier into his exposed leg, watching his aura drop a single percent. Weiss knew that this would take a while.

And it certainly did. After dodging over a hundred swings and poking him in the side even more times, Weiss noticed that others began to laugh.

But, no, not at her. At Jaune. She supposed it was obvious how superior she was to him. A smirk intruded on her face and she pressed a button on her rapier, causing fire to shoot out and shroud the man.

Ms. Goodwitch called the match as over despite Jaune still having 50% aura. She supposed the outcome was obvious at this rate.

As Weiss took in the cheers around her, Weiss couldn’t help but feel a bit cheated. Unworthy, perhaps.

Which didn’t make sense cause Schnee’s were worthy of everything.

But here she was, taking more than half an hour to poke someone in the side, displaying no skill, but was being cheered on by the other students.

She supposed, to them (the other students), it was like watching a chicken fight. Where Jaune (an amateur) lost hopelessly to her (A skillful duelist but actual intermediate amateur).

Yes, Weiss could tell that Jaune was the exception to the skill of the others her age. She watched the others and determined their skill as far above hers. And Jaunes, now, too.

So it wasn’t hard to realize what Jaune was (to her at least).

He was a fake.

A fake, just as she was.

Weiss wasn’t sure what to think about that, and so she just wrote down all criticism of her fight and moved on with her day.

xOxOx

Weiss supposed that every champion had their fair share of fans and enemies. 

When Weiss heard cheering, she had falsely assumed that everyone was on her side, pushing her to poke at Jaune some more. She had assumed wrong.

After changing into her day wear and completing the rest of their classes, Weiss noticed something notably wrong with her teammates. They didn’t seem as eager to talk to her or include her as they did that morning.

As night approached and they all prepared for bed, exhausted by the day, Weiss decided to ask them about it.

It would do no good to put it off where it could fester.

“Ah-hem,” she coughed lightly to gain their attention. “I notice that the three of you may be upset with me. Before we go to bed, perhaps we should discuss the being for the distaste?”

The three of them looked at each other warily. She supposed that they didn’t realize they were being so obvious.

“Well, it’s just that your duel today-” Yang said, cutting off at the end and looking hopefully at Blake and Ruby.

Weiss’s eyes widened. Did they realize that she was a fake? Perhaps they were laughing at… _ her  _ as well as Jaune. Oh, she could see it now.

She probably looked like a fool, a miscreant, who only managed to get into Beacon by beating bad fighters such as Jaune.

She’d been a fool to think that a win would be enough cover for her secrets.

“What she is saying is that you were out of line.” Blake cut in sharply. “You could have won that fight at any time, but to drag it on and taunt Jaune is just cruel. Not like I expected any less.”

Weiss blinked.

“Excuse me?” she asked. Did they think she was… taunting him? Did they actually think she was skilled to do so?

“You heard me,” Blake said haughtily.

Weiss noticed Yang and Ruby looking uncomfortable in the corner and could see what was happening. They didn’t want the team to argue but agreed with Blake.

But what does one do in this situation?

“Well… Since you all seem to agree with each other, I suppose I must be in the wrong here.” Weiss said, feeling proud. Look at her, making herself look humble. “I guess I’ll hold back the taunting. I can see why that would be unfavorable. Do not worry, it will not happen again.”

Blake looked shocked. Ruby and Yang did too, for the matter, but Blake the most. Weiss supposed that they expected more argument.

Weiss wasn’t willing to do so. She needed them.

As friends, that is, not as enemies.

Ruby spoke up softly after that.

“Well, I suppose if you make an effort not to do it again then everything will work out, right?”

Yang nodded and voiced her approval and soon after they all went to bed, looking forward to the weekend.

Weiss just wondered what the hell she had gotten herself into.

xOxOx

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave a review (I love reading them!), as they really help me write faster and give me more motivation. Until next time!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mostly for me to practice writing. As such, there will be many different styles and such. I'll post when I want to, so I can't guarantee scheduled chapters.


End file.
